Trip To The Past
by Tazmanian Devil Sakura
Summary: Sakura and Naomi are sent on an unranked mission to the past.Friends are made, enemies are made, and new notes are taken."Note: NEVER WAKE SAKURA UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO FIND YOURSELF DEAD."Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. If I did, the anime world would be in total chaos and people would come after me with pitchforks and whatnot. Enjoy the story, please review, flames are accepted, I guess. But no constructive critiscism, I don't take those well.

* * *

A girl with waist length light brown hair and a cap on her head with two skulls and a girl with pink waist length pink hair stood in the Fifth Hokage's office. The girl with brown hair was named Naomi and the girl with pink hair was named Sakura, the Fifth Hokage was named Tsunade Senju. Currently, the Lady Hokage was trying hard about how to word correctly what she wanted to say to the two girls. That is, wording it so that there wouldn't be any commotion.

"Girls, I'm sending you two on a very important mission. You will need to travel back in time to correct some of the wrongings that were made. You must not tell anyone of your mission except for the Third Hokage and Hatake Kakashi. Please be safe and don't ask any questions. I have already sent back a scroll telling the Third about your arrivals." Tsunade said.

"I have a feeling that this time travel thingy is a one way type of thing." Naomi said, she looked really bored as usual.

"You are correct. Be safe girls, I know that you can do this. The mission is unranked, considering the dangers of it. Sakura, you will be staying at the age of twenty three, Naomi, you will be turned back into an eleven year old. All of your chakra reserves and skills that you have obtained since that age of this present will be needed to get back."

"Great, more work."

"Good luck you two, please stay safe." Tsunade held back the tears that were threatening to spill, this was harder than she thought it would be. Sakura was like the daughter she never had and wished she had. Naomi was like a niece to her, since Sakura was twenty three right now and Naomi was sixteen, Tsunade felt as if she finally had most of her family that she had wanted long ago.

Sakura was the first to break the silence that fell upon the three females. She launched herself into Tsunade's arms and began to quietly sob, Naomi walked over and also got into Tsunade's embrace. Silent tears fell down her face as she forced herself to not do so outloud. The three of them also knew that there was awar heading their way in the near future. Tsunade wanted to stop it before it happened, before more innocent lives were taken away from her and the others.

"Will your past self also know of this?" Naomi asked, she wiped away her tears and the stray ones that managed to escape her.

"Yes, but only when the time is right. Please, please be safe."

Both females nodded as they left the Hokage's office and hurriedly, yet not suspiciously, made their way to Team Seven's old training ground. The one that was off limits except for those who were once a part of the team. Both of them checked for any stray chakra signals that they may have not catched the first time. None was found. Naomi then un-rolled the scroll that the Hokage had skillfully slipped into her pocket when they had a group hug. Reading the signs quickly and carefully, she placed the scroll back into her pocket and made the correct hand seals in the correct order.

"Ready Saki?" Namoi asked before she was finished.

"Never been ready like this." was the answer. Naomi only nodded and finished the last hand seal before both of them were encased in a shadow like blanket and disappearing from that time, going back ten years into the past. Sakura watched as Naomi shrunk into her thirteen year old self and saw the chakra and the jutsus she had mastered from that age until sixteen disappear. She saw the brunette close her eyes and she took

her into her arms. Sakura smiled softly, this time, she will not let any of her precious people go. Even if it costed her life and safety.

"Let's do this." she whispered before she too was unconscious through the ride in the time stream. Not knowing that Kami-sama was kindly smiling down at the two. This was the true destiny that was set for them at birth.

* * *

Sakura and Naomi woke to a bright light over head them. They also had awoken to the pain in their backs. They had arrived, and it was not a smooth landing. They both winced as the slowly got themselves into a sitting position then into a standing position. Turning around, they were not surprised to see the Third Hokage behind his desk smiling kindly at them two. Naomi yawned and Sakura politely bowed to the old man.

"Sakura, Naomi I presume?" he said.

Both girls nodded, their clothes had been changed into sleep wear, courtesy of Kami-sama himself, though they don't really know that. They pushed it out of their minds and focsued their attention onto the man before them. Next to him was an adult male with his face buried in an orange covered porn novel, something that the two girls were often familiar with. They hadn't expected Kakashi to be here, but they didn't show their surprise, though only Sakura had to mask hers, Naomi didn't really care, she only wanted a nice warm bed.

"Can we hurry this up? I'm tired and my back is hurting." Naomi spoke, breaking the silence in the room. Kakashi put his book away and focused his attention on what was about to happen and be said.

"I have already informed Kakashi that two young women will be traveling from the future to this time frame. I have made him swear not to tell anybody and only discuss these types of matters with you two, myself, or Tsunade when she gets here with the memories that will awaken when the time is right. Sakura, you are to be the assistant sensei for Kakashi's team, a.k.a your old team. Naomi will be taking your spot on the team as the female in the group. It has been about a week since the teams have been put together and that is how long you two have traveled, though you have not realised it."

"So that's why it felt I was hibernating." Naomi said as she yawned. "Too bad I'm still tired."

The Hokage chuckled. "Yes, Kakashi has had all the information that is needed and I believe you two know the rest of what you will be doing?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." this time Sakura spoke. "May I ask where me and my companion will be staying?"

"My companion?" Naomi said. "Sheesh, getting old there Saki, you are way too polite."

"Shut it shrimp."

"At least I ain't gonna be old by the time three to four years have passed Pinky. Besides, you should be lucky. At least you can be able to go after Ibiki, Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma, and the other older males while I can only look at them from a far. Especially Ibiki. Damn you." the last remark was muttered but the others had heard it. The Hokage and Kakashi silently laughed while Sakura had a horrified expression on her face.

"Did you just say Kakashi?" she said. Naomi nodded. "May I remind you he was my sensei in our time?"

"That was our time, this is their time. Get used to the idea and then soon there will be little Sharingan wielding pink haired dark eyed babies and inhuman strength wielding silver hair and green eyed babies." yawned Naomi.

"I'm gonna kill you in your sleep shrimp."

"No can do Saki, Tsunade would have your head."

Sakura sighed. "Anways, our staying area Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage smiled while Kakashi smirked.

"Well, Kakashi, Kurenai, Ibiki, Anko, Gai, Iruka, and Asuma live together in a large hous that I have recently placed them in. I was thinking of having you two stay there."

Naomi groaned loudly and walked over to the wall. The three adults watched and winced visibly as she bagned her head so hard it would make a Jounin and below fall unconscious, instead she just kept on banging her head. The three adults watched in awe as she created a rather large dent in the are she was banging her had and a small hole with crack surrounding the edges formed. She stopped after three more head banging and walked back to her spot. They were shocked to see no bruise, blood, scratch, nothing!

"I have a head ache." she announced tiredly. "Night night."

Sakura caught the strange brunette in her arms, the cap fell from her head and was picked up by Sakura who placed it on the now sleeping girls' face. She nodded to the Hoakge and followed her former sensei, now comrade, out the office and headed straight to their new home. It was quiet the ten minutes they walked. Everyone that was living at the house had already fallen asleep and Kakashi quietly showed them the two empty rooms that were obviously for the two females. Sakura set Naomi on the bed in the room between Ibiki's and Anko's rooms while she took the one across the hall between Kakashi's and Kurenai's rooms. Sakura closed the door shut to Naomi's new room before bidding good night to Kakashi, then she headed into her own room. Closing the door as well, she crawled under the really warm bed covers and closed her eyes. Two minutes later she was sleeping and her body became un-tensed.

The next morning, Sakura woke to bangs, crashes, and yelling. She had fell out of bed and landed on the cold wooden floor, a look of surprise came over her face before disappearing. It was replaced by a look of annoyance and she got herself out of the tangled bedsheets she was trapped in, opened her door, stomped down stairs and headed into the kitchen. There she saw Naomi eating breakfast calmly while she ignored the questions thrown at her by an obviously hung over Anko. Ibiki was watching as well as ASuma. A sleepy Kurenai, Kakashi, and Iruka entered the kitchen behind Sakura. It was five in the morning, Sakura was not in a good mood.

"SHUT UP!" the pinkette hissed. "If anybody wakes me up before eight today, the Hokage will find you lifeless, mangled body in front of his office and around your neck will be you intestines with a note attached. Got it!"

Anko shut her mouth and numbly nodded. Even she wasn't that scary, niether was Ibiki or any other ANBU. Everyone watched as Sakura stomped back upstairs and into her room. They all, but Naomi, winced as the door was slammed and Sakura fall back onto her bed. Naomi calmly took a sip of her jasmine tea with a hint of cinnamon added in.

"Saki's not a morning person. The last time someone woke her up like that, she maimed them, made sure they were dead, and sent them back to their rightful villages. It was a good thing that it was always the bad guys, if not, then she would be in the BINGO books as a 'DO NOT WAKE UP OR YOUR DEAD' ine her description or as a warning note at the bottom of her profile." Naomi said. "Oh, and when she made her threat, she wasn't kidding. The Kirigakure Kage had found five of his men in that condition in front of his office one morning with a note and her name, village, and her home address. It was pretty funny, to me anyways."

They watched as Naomi cleaned her cup, dried it and put it away. Then they watched her as she left the house to go jog around the village. It was a while before anybody spoke, and when they did it was in the form of a question.

"How the hell did Gai not hear the pinky scream out her threat?" Anko asked.

"He went on his morning run, remember?" Kurenai said. "And I don't think you should call her pinky, Anko. I, for one, wouldn't want to mess with her."

Silently, the others agreed. In their minds they made a mental note: DO NOT WAKE SAKURA UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO FIND YOURSELF DEAD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, or form. If I did, the anime world would be in total chaos and people would come after me with pitchforks and whatnot. Enjoy the story, please review, flames are accepted, I guess. But no constructive critiscism, I don't take those well.

**Naomi's Lonely Tears: **Oh, and Naomi's age is changed from eleven to twelve.

* * *

**Last Time:**

_Anko shut her mouth and numbly nodded. Even she wasn't that scary, niether was Ibiki or any other ANBU. Everyone watched as Sakura stomped back upstairs and into her room. They all, but Naomi, winced as the door was slammed and Sakura fall back onto her bed. Naomi calmly took a sip of her jasmine tea with a hint of cinnamon added in._

_"Saki's not a morning person. The last time someone woke her up like that, she maimed them, made sure they were dead, and sent them back to their rightful villages. It was a good thing that it was always the bad guys, if not, then she would be in the BINGO books as a 'DO NOT WAKE UP OR YOUR DEAD' ine her description or as a warning note at the bottom of her profile." Naomi said. "Oh, and when she made her threat, she wasn't kidding. The Kirigakure Kage had found five of his men in that condition in front of his office one morning with a note and her name, village, and her home address. It was pretty funny, to me anyways."_

_They watched as Naomi cleaned her cup, dried it and put it away. Then they watched her as she left the house to go jog around the village. It was a while before anybody spoke, and when they did it was in the form of a question._

_"How the hell did Gai not hear the pinky scream out her threat?" Anko asked._

_"He went on his morning run, remember?" Kurenai said. "And I don't think you should call her pinky, Anko. I, for one, wouldn't want to mess with her."_

_Silently, the others agreed. In their minds they made a mental note: DO NOT WAKE SAKURA UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO FIND YOURSELF DEAD._

* * *

**On To The Story:**

That same morning, Sakura woke up at eight to find herself the second person in the house. The ohter one being Naomi, who was in the kitchen staring blankly at the wall opposite her. Sakura had recognised the distant look that the brunette had. Naomi seemed to have these kinds of looks whenever she is trying to figure something out. Sakura sighed and got herself a cup of coffee that she waited for to cool and she went up stairs to get dresses and do her morning routine. After finishing she went down stairs once more and began to drink her warm coffee.

"Naomi, you okay hon?" she asked. No answer. Sakura sighed and washed her cup and picked Naomi up bridal style. She then walked out of the house and transported her and the girl in her arms to the training ground that Kakashi had said to meet him and his team at.

When they arrived, Naomi had snapped out of whatever she was doing. She nodded her head, meaning that she was thanking Sakura who nodded and smiled back. The two made their way to where Kakashi was reading his book and where two pre-teen boys were sparring, though it seemed more like a death match than a simple spar.

"You're late." Kakashi said as he turned a page in his book.

"Well, you see, Naomi here was too busy looking blankly at the wall, and I had to run around Konoha to find something to make her snap out of it and then when I looked at the time we rushed here." Sakura smiled, sitting next to the Copy Nin.

"Baka, you slept in until eight." Naomi said, her quiet voice seemed odd to Kakashi. He thought she would be like she was last night, he shrugged and called the two boys that were sparring to come over to them.

"Naruto, Sasuke meet your new team mate. Her name is Naomi and the Hokage had requested that she be a part of Team Seven." Kakashi said, eye still on his novel.

"I'm Sakura, a friend of Naomi's and of the Hokage. Nice to meet you two." the pinkette greeted as she took in their disheveled appearance.

Naruto and Sasuke only stared at Naomi who stared back, a bored look on her face. She sighed and lowered her cap further onto her head so that she could block out the suns glaring rays. Sakura groaned at the silence, making Kakashi chuckle.

"Why don't we all introduce ourselves better so that we could get to know each other?" Sakura suggested. "Besides, you two look to be more interesting than your sensei, who I can tell is a perverted lazy ass."

Naruto grinned, Sasuke smirked, Kakashi sighed, and Naomi was staring at the trees which were producing some shade, meaning their was shadows.

"I'll go first, my name is Haruno Sakura, I'm twenty three years old. My likes are friends, family, cooking, and being a kunoichi. My dislikes, well, there is too many to list. My hobbies are dancing, reading and working in the hospital. My goals are to become helpful as a medic nin and as a fighter to those who need it." Sakura said. Then she elbowed Kakashi in the ribs, causing him to gasp out slightly and the pinkette grabbed his book and handed it to Naomi who sighed.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, not going to tell you my age. My likes, dislikes, and hobbies are none of your concern. My goals for th future? Hm, never really thought about it." he replied. "No may I please have my book back?" Sakura nodded her head no while giggling.

"How about the guy with blonde hair?" sakura said.

"BELIEVE IT! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm twelve years old, and I love RAMEN! My likes are ramen, the old man, Iruka sensei, and Sakura sensei *Sakura blushes lightly*. I dislike Teme, those who judge others wrongly and tests. My hobbies are comparing ramen, eating ramen, and dreaming about ramen. My goals are to be the next Hokage and show everyone that I should get the respect I deserve!" Naruto had fire burning in his eyes as he spoke, Sakura inwardly smiled lovingly at the blonde as she remembered the times back in her own time.

"Ok, you who is brooding." Sakura nodded towards Sasuke.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke. Age twelve. I don't have any likes, I have many dislikes. My hobbies are training to become stronger and more training. My goals are really an ambition, to kill a certain man and to restore my clan."

"Pft." Naomi said. "Getting revenge isn't everything. In fact, it is really stupid. And do you even know what it means to restore a clan?"

Sasuke glared at her and Naomi continued on, ignoring his look.

"It means that you would need to find a woman, or women in your case, and have sex with them. Otherwise, no babies will come and no clan will be restored. It also won't be restored if you are not into females."

Naruto was rolling on the ground gaffawing and Sakura covered her mouth to stifle her laugh. Kakashi smirked, though no one could tell, except for Sakura who was next to him.

"Also, what makes you think that the person you are getting revenge on truly wanted to kill off your family? What if he was forced to or he or she had no other choice." Naomi continued on. Then she looked from the ground straight into Sasuke's angry eyes. "Trust me, getting revenge will only ruin you. I would know."

The training ground was eerily quiet. Sakura looked sadly down at the ground and Kakashi quirked an eyebrow. Naruto looked worriedly at Naomi and Sasuke was shocked, though he didn't show it.

"My turn I guess." Naomi said, breaking the silence. "My name is Naomi, I'm twelve years old. My likes are nice people, food, sleeping, reading, and cooking. I dislike the thoughts of revenge being everything when it is not. I also dislike those who have no reason to do what they are doing currently and it is only to make someone they like notice them. I think that is just plain childish and stupid. My hobby is dancing. My goal...I lost mine."

It was once again silent and Naomi sighed. She liked the silence, but this kind annoyed her. Standing up from her sitting position, she dusted the dirt off of herself and stretched.

"I'm gonna go cloud watching. See you back at hom Saki." Naomi lazily raised one hand as her good bye and continued to walk away from the group. When she was gone, Sakura spoke up.

"When she was four, Naomi's faimly was murdered in front of her eyes by someone she thought she could trust. In return, she went after him and was about to complete her revenge. When the time came, she nearly lost her life. It was then, as she was recouperating in her hospital room she realised how much she would have left behind due to wanting to get her revnege, even if it meant she had to die for it. All thoughts of revenge vanished, but the void inside her stayed." Sakura looked up at the sky, avoiding the sun. "I met Naomi one day when she was injured badly, far away from where she was from. She said to me something that I will never forget, because it made me forget about my revenge. As if she somehow knew."

"What did she say?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked at Naruto, but the three males saw the emotion in her eyes and the sad look on her face.

"You have to ask her yourself, it would mean more then by me repeating it. Naomi went through a lot. By the time she was seven, she left her home village and began to travel by herself. She nearly lost her life on many occasions, but she pursued on. But that was when revenge was fresh on her mind."

"So did she get her revenge or not?" Sasuke asked.

"She got it..."

"And?"

"She wished that she was sent to the burning pits of hell. She felt so disgusted with herself on many occasions, even though it has been a few years, I have caught her trying to kill herself. She almost succeeded one night, if it hadn't been for a friend of mine, she wouldn't be here."

Sakura took a deep breath and ignored the scolding from her Inner self about crying.

"Naomi felt as if she was a monster. A monster that was worse than the biju."

Naruto froze at the sound of the word biju. "Is she a monster?" he cautiously asked.

"She isn't, but she thinks, and I fear she will always think, that she is a monster that needs to be sent to hell."

"Okay." Kakashi said, the mood around the group was getting far too depressing, and he really didn't need that. "I'll meet you two at the Hokage's office tomorrow at seven sharp. Don't be late." then he disappeared.

"KAKASHI SENSEI! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S ALWAYS LATE!" yelled Naruto.

In the trees watching the group was Naomi. Sighing, she had heard everyword they spoke since she left. It was true, she was a monster, but she had to live. This mission was far more important than her trying to rid herself of the world and her sins. But before she took off to a clearing to watch the clouds, she spoke words that had a very valuable meaning.

_"Is it right or wrong to go on the path of revenge? Or, would it be another of my sins that would destroy my purity? Revenge will make you into amonster that you want to get rid of, in which you can't rid of it. Revenge is a bitter sweet reward that is more bitter than sweet."_


End file.
